Secret Summer Love
by StansFan
Summary: Kids from South Park go to summer camp I suck at des. StanXKyle main plot. CartmanXWendy subplot. Other pairings, main character switches, they're 16 years old.


I'm really not happy with this annnd introduction chapters are no fun. Annnd, if you read the "don't be afriaid I'm here now" story that's the begining of chapter two.

I don't own any characters. Except maybe Stan...

no I'm just trying to seem cooler

CHAPTER ONE

LIES

Stan drummed his fingers on the dash board of his dad's old red SUV. "Can I please stay home?" he begged for the hundredth time that day.

"No way. You'll love summer camp, I promise. You'll make tons of new friends and it'll be fun." Stan only shook his head at his mother's response.

"Lies," he mumbled to himself. Sharon sighed.

"Stan honey, you're gonna love it." She stopped the car in the parking lot of the school. Kyle ran to meet them right away, a grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Marsh," Kyle greeted her pleasantly. He was just the kind of kid that all mothers seemed to fall in love with. Stan dragged himself out of the car, his worn out grey duffle bag thrown carelessly over his right arm.

"Good morning Kyle," she returned the smile. "Will you make sure Stan has a good time? Because he's worried that it'll be dreadful-"

"I'm not worried," he cut his mom off violently. "Stop putting words in my mouth, he slammed the door shut and waved goodbye.

"What's up your ass?" Kyle asked as he followed Stan to the buses.

"You can't tell me you're actually excited about all this."

"Actually I am," he said, adjusting the olive green backpack which slung carelessly over his left shoulder. "A couple weeks away from my parents and all the work they've been forcing me to do lately. Sounds like heaven to me."

"You know…heaven isn't as great as it seems," a muffled voice came from behind them.

"Hey Kenny," Stan said as he turned to meet his friend. His old worn parka was tied snugly around his face muffling his voice. He'd worn the old thing so long, that it seemed like he was harder to understand when he **wasn't** wearing it.

"Hey Jew," Cartman said, coming up behind Kyle and slapping him on the back of the head. Kyle mumbled and adjusted his hat.

"God damn it Cartman. I hope you choke on a cheesy poof and die." Cartman only laughed.

"Come on Kyle," Stan said as he tugged on the sleeve of Kyle's green shirt. "Let's just get on the bus. Ignore fat-ass." The two of them got onto the school bus and headed for the back seats. Kenny and Cartman sat in the seat across from them. Instantly Stan turned on his MP3 player and lost himself to the music and the faint sound of Cartman and Kyle hurling insults at each other, which eventually put him to sleep. Stan woke up hours later, Kyle was shaking him.

"Stan get up, the bus stopped for gas. Come on, I need to fucking pee." Stan followed him out of the bus and into the gas station. He was leaning against the wall near the bathrooms, glancing around. Cartman had just dropped a pile of snacky cakes, cheesy poofs, smore snacks, and some other fatty junk on the counter and was paying for it. Wendy was standing behind him, lecturing of his bad eating habits, and Cartman looked pissed. Stan turned his head to the other side of the station where Tweek was standing, gazing longingly at the Starbucks cappuccino he didn't have the money for. Craig walked up from behind him, grinning mischievously.

"Hey Tweek," he said, causing Tweek to jump.

"Gah…God Craig! Don't sneak up on me like that! Oh…God!"

"Look what I've got," he pulled a bottle of the much desired Starbucks coffee from behind his back. Tweek grasped at the bottle, but Craig pulled it back before he could take it.

"Give it!" Tweek shrieked.

"Nope. If you want it, you're going to have to kiss me first."

"God! C-Craig! Jesus, just give it!"  
"Not until I get my kiss." Stan smiled and turned back to where Cartman and Wendy were still standing. Cartman was hurling names like anorexic bitch at her. Suddenly a rack of cheap metal jewelry caught Stan's attention. Hanging right in the center of the rack was a piece of metal shaped into the Star of David on a crappy ball chain. Stan ran his fingers along the sharp edges of the star.

"….Kyle," he thought aloud.

"What?" Kyle's voice made Stan jump. He didn't even hear the bathroom door open. In fact, while looking at the necklace he'd lost all recollection of what was going on, but that always seemed to happen when he thought about Kyle. He glanced around. Wendy and Cartman had given up the fight and Cartman had stormed out of the store and was getting back on the bus, but not without glancing back at her through the window and smiling. She turned her head and met his eyes just as his smile turned to a scowl. He mouthed, "bitch" and got on the bus. Tweek had his cappuccino clutched tightly in his hands and he was leaning against his boyfriend, who was smiling at the shorter boy. Craig must have gotten his kiss.

"Oh. Nothing," he said as he suddenly remembered the fact that Kyle had asked him a question. "Come on. Let's get back on the bus."

"Yeah, sure," Kyle replied as he headed for the door. Stan started following him, but then stopped.

"Actually, you go on. I've gotta use the bathroom." Kyle shrugged and left. Stan grabbed the metal necklace off the rack and dropped it on the check out counter. Everyone seemed to be in love. Tweek and Craig loved each other. Cartman loved Wendy. And though he had never admitted it, Stan loved Kyle.

"We've got orientation at 1:00," Kyle said. He was intently studying the pamphlet they'd been given after getting off the bus. There was a map on one side and a schedule on the other. He glanced quickly at his watch. "We'd better hurry up." After five minutes of searching the four of them found themselves at the fire pit, apparently the meeting place for the camp. They sat down on one of the benches which were arranged around the pit.

"Hello campers!" A girl said as she stood. "I see all of you are here, so we're going to get started. My name's Stacy and I'll be one of your counselors here to make sure we all have a good time. I'd like to welcome you all to Camp Cheley. To start off, we'll be in 3 different coed groups. The wolves, the bears, and the mountain lions. These 3 groups will be separated boy/girl for sleeping arrangements. The cabins are very spread out. Boys over here, girls over here." She gestured accordingly. "Cabin three is down there," she said while pointing one direction, then pointed in the opposite, "cabin one is **way** over there. Two is in between. Now I'll assign you to your groups." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "The bears will be the first cabin. Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweek, Bebe Stevens…"

"Well I guess none of us are in your cabin," Kyle looked at him sadly. "But look on the bright side. There's only three groups. At least two of us are gonna be together." He gestured towards Kenny and Cartman.

"Oh, God damn it. If I get stuck with the Jew…" Cartman threatened no one in particular.

"The mountain lions are cabin two. Kyle Brofloski, Kenny McCormick, Jimmy-"

They hadn't heard the rest of the list because Kenny and Kyle had to cheer and yell something about not having to see Cartman for the rest of the time they were there.

"The wolves are, Eric Cartman…" the four boys didn't listen to the rest of the speech nor did anyone else, because they already knew whoever hadn't been named was a wolf.

"Aye, see that. I'm a wolf. That's tougher than any sissy bear," Cartman gloated.

"Cartman," Kyle started, but had to stop as Stacy continued her speech.

"You'll be with your group for the day's activities, so say hello to your group members because you'll be with them for the rest of the camp. You'll see everyone at meals, and you'll have some time together after supper. Now get to you're cabins and get ready for a great time!"

"Well Stan…I guess…I guess we won't be seeing much of each other," Kyle said right before Kenny grabbed his arm and pulled him toward cabin two.

"Come on, we'd better get going." Stan looked in the area where Stacy had pointed for cabin one and started walking. He had the longest walk too.

'Oh yeah,' he thought sarcastically. 'I'm gonna have a great time.' He grabbed onto the star which hung around his neck for a second, then sighed and dropped it.

End of chapterr. I hate this one and it's too short x3


End file.
